


Just tell me no

by FallonsRidey



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonsRidey/pseuds/FallonsRidey
Summary: Liam needs Fallon's permission to move on.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Just tell me no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookishgypsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishgypsy/gifts).



> Thanks Heather for proofreading <3 I hope everyone enjoys

Liam Ridley, the heart of the Vankirk's. The man with the whitest smile and rich mint breath. The black sheep of the well-known Vankirk's of New-York. The soon to be wedded groom. Only it wasn’t to the capturer of his very own heart.

It was an autumn night, wedding day nerves come early? No, not at all. The real reason Liam's mind was racing was the very beautiful Carrington heir. Ms. Fallon Carrington. With beautiful auburn locks and perfume that smelt homely, the one that had entranced him. Silky smooth skin and night sky blue orbs that told a whole separate story to him.

As he fidgeted with the expensive ring in his hand, his heart was beating faster than his thoughts raced.

“Do not call her!” he told himself over and over again.

Tears wet his plump cheeks. His trembling hands run through his soft hair tugging at the smooth ends in hope to release the anxiety he felt. He always told himself to follow his heart and that’s why when he slipped his phone out of his pant pocket, he wasn’t surprised by the betrayal on himself.

His thumb slid down the screen which had a small crack near the bottom of the phone. Yes, he had money to replace it but Liam would rather spend his money on doing things he loved to do rather than on a stupid glass screen.

There she was, the contact photo was a memory he held close to heart. She had just closed a business deal and however much she denied it she was happy, surprised even. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was transfixing. He couldn’t help but match her beautiful smile. The photo was snapped by her of course.

“I need to remember this moment!” she exclaimed rolling her eyes in a playful way.

“Yeh right Fall, if you wanted a photo you could off just asked.” He said cockily.

Her small fist collided with his shoulder, he chuckled louder. She couldn’t help but feel soothed by the beautiful sound.

His eyes still hazy with tears, his thumb hovered over the call button before he finally grew courage to call. The dialling played a few times the noise rung in his ear.

“Liam?” her voice shaky.

“Fallon.” he breathed out. Hearing her voice calmed him.

“yeh... that’s me.” She said jokingly trying to cover up the anxiety riling up in her veins.

Sniffles could be heard from both sides of the phone, hitched breathing and the lulling of some boring tv show Fallon had playing in the open room she lounged in.

“I-” he hesitated “I'm getting married” He couldn’t recognise the weak voice he whispered in.

“Liam whatever you are trying to do here please stop you... You know we can’t-”

“Give me your permission Fall” He cut off her shaky voice with his own pleading one.

Fallon couldn’t help but inhale the fresh air drafting through her bedroom window composing herself. The tears that stained her cheeks had ruined her make-up but right now she couldn’t care less.

“Does she make you happy?” she whispered through the end of the phone hoping he wouldn’t hear the sob she choked on.

She could hear him exhale down the line, she could picture his beautiful eyes watery and her heart broke picturing the imagine of her love, her Liam.

“Well, she isn't you, she’ll never be you.” he mutters

She goes to say something, but stops herself. The ache she felt was one she never wanted to experience again, but here she was.

“Tell me no Fallon, just say the word and I will call this off!” He stuttered hastily.

“You know that I can't Liam, please don’t make me do this.” she replied followed by a sniffle.

The phone went deadly silent for a little while the piercing silence of two broken hearts with connected souls.

“Get your wife Liam,” she hesitated “It wasn’t ever us Liam it was hope and I want you to be happy, you know I do!” Fallon exhaled.

"Are you sure?” he questioned in nothing more than a deadly whisper.

“Good luck. My Vankirk” She let the words fall off of her tongue.

It may have not been the easiest road for either of them but as the line went dead and the sobs fell louder, he knew it was over.


End file.
